At present, the Machine to Machine (abbreviated as M2M) communication service is already used widely gradually, for example, the application, such as, the logistics system, the remote meter reading, the smart home, etc. The M2M service provider mainly uses the current wireless network to develop the M2M service, for example, the Packet System (PS) network, such as, the General Packet Radio Service (abbreviated as GPRS) network, the Evolved Packet System (abbreviated as EPS) network, etc.
The GPRS is evolved to the Universal Mobile Telecommunication System Packet Switch (abbreviated as UMTS PS) field in the third generation mobile systems. FIG. 1 is the network framework of the UMTS PS. As shown in FIG. 1, the network framework includes the following network elements:
the Radio Network System (abbreviated as RNS), and the RNS includes the NodeB and the Radio Network Controller (abbreviated as RNC); wherein, the NodeB provides the air interface connection for the terminal; the RNC is used mainly for managing the Radio Resource and controlling the NodeB. The RNC connects the NodeB through the Iub interface, and the terminal accesses the packet core network of the UMTS through the RNS;
the Serving GPRS Support Node (abbreviated as SGSN), connected with the RNS through the Iu interface, used for storing the location information of the routing area of the user and responsible for the security and the access control;
the Gateway GPRS Support Node (abbreviated as GGSN), connected with the SGSN through the Gn interface inside, and used for being responsible for assigning the terminal IP address and realizing the gateway function to the outside network;
the Home Location Register (abbreviated as HLR), connected with the SGSN through the Gr interface, connected with the GGSN through the Gc interface, and used for storing the subscription data of the user and the SGSN address in which the user currently locates;
the Packet Data Network (abbreviated as PDN), connected with the GGSN through the Gi interface, and used for providing the service network for the user based on the packet.
In FIG. 1, the machine type communication (abbreviated as MTC) UE needs to transmit the data information to the MTC Server or other MTC UE through the GPRS network transmission. The GPRS network sets up the tunnel among the RNC-SGSN-GGSN for this transmission, the tunnel is based on the GPRS tunnel protocol (abbreviated as GTP), and the reliable transmission of the data information is realized through the GTP tunnel.
The proposition of the System Architecture Evolution (abbreviated as SAE) is to enable the Evolved Packet System (abbreviated as EPS) network to provide much higher transmission rate and much shorter transmission delay, optimize the packet, and support the Mobility Management among the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (abbreviated as E-UTRAN), the Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), the Wireless Local Area Network (abbreviated as WLAN) and other non-3GPP access networks.
FIG. 2 is the framework diagram of the EPS, as shown in FIG. 2, wherein, the network element included in the Evolved Radio Access Network (abbreviated as E-RAN) is an Evolved NodeB (abbreviated as eNodeB), used for providing the Radio Resource for the user access; the Packet Data Network (abbreviated as PDN) is a network for providing the service to the user; and EPC provides a much lower delay and allows more wireless access systems to access, which includes the following network elements:
the Mobility Management Entity (abbreviated as MME) is a control plane function entity and is a server for temporarily storing the user data, responsible for managing and storing the context of the UE (for example, the user identification, the mobility management state, the user security parameter, etc.), assigning the temporary identification for the user, and responsible for authenticating the user when the UE is resident in the tracing area or the network.
The Serving Gateway (abbreviated as SGW or S-GW) is a user plane entity, responsible for routing process of the user plane data, ending the downlink data of the UE in the idle (ECM_IDLE) state, managing and storing the context of the SAE bearer of the UE, such as, the IP bearer service parameter and the route information inside the network, etc. the SGW is the anchor point of the user plane within the 3GPP system, and one user can only have one SGW at the one moment.
The PDN Gateway (abbreviated as PGW or P-GW) is the gateway responsible for the UE to access the PDN, assigning user IP address, and also is the mobility anchor point of the 3GPP and non-3GPP access systems. The function of the PGW further includes the policy enforcement and charging support. A user can access a plurality of PGWs at the same moment. The Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (abbreviated as PCEF) also lies in the PGW.
Physically, the above-mentioned SGW and PGW may be combined, and the user plane network elements of the EPC system include the SGW and the PGW.
The Policy and Charging Rules Function (abbreviated as PCRF) is responsible for providing the policy controlling and charging rule for the PCEF.
The Home Subscriber Server (abbreviated as HSS) is responsible for permanently storing the user subscription data, and the content stored in the HSS includes the International Mobile Subscriber Identification (abbreviated as IMSI) of the UE, and the IP address of the PGW.
The MTC server is mainly responsible for the work, such as, the information collection and the data storage/processing of the MTC user equipment (MTC UE), etc., and able to perform essential management of the MTC UE.
The MTC UE is usually responsible for collecting the information of several collectors, and accessing the core network through the RAN node, and interacting data with the MTC Server.
In FIG. 2, the MTC UE needs to transmit the data information to the MTC Server or other MTC UE through the EPS network. The SAE network sets up the GTP tunnel between SGW-PGW for this transmission, and reliable transmission of the data information is realized through the GTP tunnel.
According to the M2M service requirement, it needs the network to realize all kinds of requirements, such as, activating the terminal and the little data bulk transmission, so the PS packet network framework is strengthened. The MTC strengthened framework of the PS network is shown in FIG. 3, and the MTC Interworking Function (abbreviated as IWF) network element and the relevant interface are introduced in the PS network framework. In the figure, the MTC Server is used for providing the M2M application control to the user, and the MTC Server is mainly responsible for the work, such as, the information collection and the data storage/processing of the MTC user equipment (MTC UE), etc., and able to perform the essential management of the MTC UE. The MTC IWF network element is responsible for performing the network topology hiding and the protocol conversion of the application layer and the bearing layer, adopting the MTCsp interface to connect with the MTC Server, adopting the S6m interface to connect with the HSS/HLR, and adopting the T5a/d to connect with the SGSN/MME; and it is connected with the PGW through the MTCi interface and serves for realizing the M2M service. The function of the existing MTC IWF is mainly receiving the activation message of the MTC Server, and sending the activation message to the MTC terminal through the relevant network element of the 3GPP network.
Because in the current network, a lot of MTC terminals need to adopt the battery powered mode, such as, the pressure sensor of the railway bridge, the water level monitoring sensor, the air quality monitoring sensor, the water meter reading terminal, etc., and they transmit the related monitoring data to the MTC server for processing in an acceptable time after collecting it, and then need to enter the power-saving mode to save the power. At present, generally, there are two kinds of modes for the terminal to save the electricity: one is to adopt the discontinuous reception (abbreviated as DRX) parameter in the connected state to control the intermittent service in order to achieve the goal of saving power, wherein, the terminal receives and dispatches the IP data packet in the time interval that the DRX parameter is enabled and does not receive and dispatch the data packet in the time interval that the DRX parameter is disabled. Another is the Idle mode; under this mode, the terminal guarantees the work of the communication module in the related art, in order to monitor the broadcast channel of the network, and other unnecessary application software, such as, on screen display, keyboard, etc., can be closed. When the network initiates the paging, the terminal needs to activate all modules and enter to the normal operation, and the terminal can set up the wireless connection and initiate the data service; the more optimal mode for saving the power is that: when the terminal under the idle mode can enter the dormant state, the terminal can close the wireless communication module and other unnecessary application software to reduce the power consumption to the maximum extent, and activates again and enters the normal operation when the terminal needs to initiate the service, and can initiate the access request and initiate the data service to the network.
In the related art, in the EPS network or the GPRS network, the current power-saving schemes are all controlled by the terminal; when the terminal does not in service, it can save the power consumption by adopting the frequency-reducing or closing the application program, for example, the mode, such as, closing the input/output module or the display module, making the processor switch to the power-saving mode, etc., but it will not notify the network side.
The above-mentioned terminal only adopt the mode, such as, closing the screen by the terminal, etc., to save the power under the idle mode, and the network side does not formulate power-saving policy for the terminal, so, even there is power-saving requirement on the terminal, the network side will still perform the operation, such as, the location update, the wireless paging, etc., according to the normal procedure, which makes the terminal in the power-saving mode receive the wireless signal and perform data processing frequently and is unable to obtain the optimum power-saving effect of the terminal.
The above-mentioned terminal in the idle mode enters the dormant state, although the power-saving result is very effective, the problem is that the 3GPP network does not perform the policy control on how to receive the paging by the terminal in the dormant time interval, which cause the 3GPP network unable to page the terminal in the dormant time interval after the terminal enters the dormant state by itself, such that the terminal paging service is unable to be realized. In addition, if the dormancy time is beyond the periodic time for the location update of the terminal, it may cause the 3GPP network side to initiate the implicit deactivation for the terminal, and the terminal needs to attach again to the network after exiting the dormant state, then it can initiate the uplink and downlink services, which causes the consumption of the signaling resources of the network and reduces the user experience.
Therefore, after the terminal accesses the 3GPP network, the terminal has a power-saving requirement, and the 3GPP network should be able to make the corresponding power-saving policy for the terminal and notify the terminal and each necessary network element of the network side. It guarantees that the terminal can both realize the purpose of power-saving and not influence the mobility management and the downlink service of the network side to the terminal, and prevents the unnecessary resource consumption of the signaling plane and the user plane at the network side at the same time, which both guarantees the optimization of the power-saving of the terminal and not reduces the user experience of the 3GPP.